


Just a little longer

by bobombmobob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Bottom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub Undertones, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobombmobob/pseuds/bobombmobob
Summary: ‘Possessive as it may be, Sirius relished in the fact that there were some looks reserved just for him. Some noises reserved just for him.’Sirius wonders how long he can make Remus last in the bedroom.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Coops in the wonderful fic Sweater Weather by lumosinlove.

‘How do I even begin to tell him the thoughts that go through my head when he does that?’ Sirius wonders wistfully, chin perched on his palm, elbow resting against the dinner table. Remus continues to shovel the pasta Sirius made into his mouth, blissfully unaware of how crazy he drives Sirius. Even such a thing as mundane as eating dinner at the table turns Sirius on. This is ridiculous.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Sirius shakes himself out of his thoughts, registering what Remus just asked. “No, love, was just distracted I guess.”

“By what, may I ask?”

“You.”

Remus ducks his head, hints of a blush creeping on his cheeks. God he could just eat him up.

It’s quiet moments like these. Moments only he gets to experience that make Sirius love Remus just that much more. Possessive as it may be, Sirius relished in the fact that there were some looks reserved just for him. Some noises reserved just for him.

But it wasn’t enough.

Sirius wanted more.

He wanted to know Remus inside out. What makes him tick. What turns him on, what doesn’t. How can he make his lover feel good?

And that was it, wasn’t it? The thing that really got him going. The thought of Remus feeling good because of him. It’s what everyone wants isn’t it? It feels like such a carnal need, the desire for a partner to reciprocate those feelings. Those deep feelings, the ones only Remus can bring out of him.  
Truth be told they haven’t experimented much in the bedroom. But by god does Sirius want to try. “Can I ask you a question?”

Remus nods, not even looking up from his dinner.

“Mon Loup.” Sirius murmurs lowly. Gentle, but firm. “How long have you ever lasted?”

That got his attention.

Remus chokes on the water he just took a sip from, prompting a low chuckle from Sirius. “Like…in bed?”

Sirius nods, watching him intently. This is more like it. He loves watching Remus squirm under his gaze. He knew people joked about his stare™️ but he never realised the full effect of it until he tried it on Remus. And boy, does it get Sirius hot. Watching his lover adjust his trousers to compensate for the dick which was most likely filling out by now.

It made Sirius feel so powerful. How he could elicit such a reaction from Remus without even touching him. He watches as Remus clears his throat. “I’m not sure I-I’ve never really timed it-?”

“Wanna try?” Remus raises his eyebrows, blushing darker. He sets his fork down and tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, a quirk Sirius has noticed him do whenever considering anything. From the blush, Sirius thinks he already knows the answer.

“Tonight- right now?”

“If you’re up for it.” Sirius quickly flits his eyes down to Remus’ crotch, then back up to his eyes. But from the small smirk on Remus’ face, he can tell his attempts at being discreet were futile. He smiles sheepishly, as if to say ‘I can’t help it’.

“I’m up for it. Are you?” Remus counters, allowing the small smirk to take over his face.

Fuck.

He’s taking control of the situation way too quickly for Sirius’ liking. He stands up abruptly, cringing at the squeak of the chair as he does so.

“Smooth.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, walking over to place himself between Remus’ thighs. He hums, running a hand gently through his hair. He cards through the soft, brown locks, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. He does this for a while, just playing with his hair, lulling Remus. His hair’s always so soft, Sirius muses.

He lets his hand travel further down to the nape of his neck, tangling his fingers in the shorter hair. Then tugs.

Remus lets out a small whimper.

“You like that?” he tugs again.

Remus nods quickly, gulping. He squirms in his seat.

“Lost for words, baby? And so soon…maybe you won’t last very long.”

He smirks at Remus’ pleading eyes, adamant he can last. “I can, Sirius, I can do it.” He’s rambling at this point. It’s cute.

“Prove it.”

They make it to the bedroom in record time. Remus already looks impatient as hell. This is going to be fun.

“Traffic lights?” Sirius checks. This is something new for both of them. And he wants to make sure Remus is ok with everything.

Remus nods “I’m green” he says quietly, chest lifting up and down with his quick breaths.

“Green.” Sirius agrees, pulling his shirt off. Then, begins to unbutton Remus’ shirt. Slow. He keeps Remus’ trousers on for now, but makes quick work of his own belt, swatting Remus’ hand away when he tries to help. “Sit back and look pretty.”

Remus does as told, leaning against the headboard of the bed, hands resting either side of his own legs.

Sirius, sans jeans, squeezes himself through his boxers, eyes falling shut. This was a show for Remus. And he was damn sure going to make it a good one. Opening his mouth, he lets out a frankly obscene moan, letting his head fall back as he slips his hand beneath his waistband. He pumps his cock slowly, only a few times, before spreading his legs further, sitting back on his heels. “J’ai vraiment envie de toi.”

Remus is achingly hard. He looks like he’s going to burst out of his trousers. Sirius crawls forward, leaning on his forearms; Remus’ dick is right in front of his face. He mouths at him through his trousers; out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Remus’ hands curl into tight fists. He lets his spit dribble down from his mouth, forming a wet spot at Remus’ crotch.

He looks up at him from under his eyelashes and is struck with such overwhelming, all-consuming love for Remus. Eyes screwed shut, bottom lip red, most likely from biting it to keep himself quiet; he was gorgeous. Sirius says as much and lifts his head to capture Remus’ lips in a searing kiss, deep and hot.

He undoes the button and zip of his trousers, then pulls them off. As he comes back up, he mouths open, wet kisses along his thighs, which he can already feel trembling. Choosing a spot dangerously close to his dick, Sirius works on a hickey, sucking and biting the skin of his inner thigh until Remus grips tightly onto his shoulder. He looks up at Remus who stares straight back at him.

“When. Did I say. You could touch?” he growls, lifting his head to Remus’, who remains silent. Their faces are close together, so close that Sirius can feel the stuttered breathing of his lover against his lips. Remus leans forward to kiss him but Sirius pulls away just before their lips can touch, teasing smirk etched on his face. “Hm?”

Remus groans, head knocking back with a thunk.  
Sirius holds Remus through his boxers, tracing the outline of his dick. Firm enough for him to feel it but edging on the lighter side to keep him wanting more. He teases him like this for a while, and by the sounds of Remus’ panting, it seems like it’s working. He replaces his hand with his lips, mouthing at his dick. He slips his tongue up and down until the fabric of his underwear is soaked, practically clinging to his length.

“This,” he licks him slow and emphasised, “This is how I feel. Every. Time. I get hard. Every time you tease me. This is payback.”

He finally pulls Remus’ underwear off, dick springing against his stomach with a wet slap. God. Sirius takes a moment to drink in Remus’ appearance. He watches Remus’ face as he grabs the base of his dick. His mouth falls open, soft hitching breaths filling the room, combined with the sound of Sirius spitting into his palm. He pumps Remus’ dick twice, then pulls his hand away again, smirking at the scrunch of Remus’ nose.  
He leans forward, going straight past his dick in favour of paying attention to his balls. He laps at them agonisingly slowly, humming as he takes a whole one into his mouth and sucks.

Remus just keeps his eyes screwed shut, hair messy as his head thrashes left to right.

“How you doing, baby?” Sirius murmurs gently, moving off of his balls to pump his dick a few more times. Slow and purposeful. Remus just nods silently, eyes still shut.

“Colour?” he verges on the side of panic. Remus hasn’t said anything in a while.

He just nods again.

“Colour, Remus.” he says firmer.

“Green!” Remus gasps out and that seemed to open the floodgates, a strain of moans and whimpers letting themselves out. “Oh god. Green, Sirius, green,” he moans, “please.”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, fuck, god, anything!”

He’s getting frustrated, writhing around the sheets, back arching. Sweat beads at his forehead, dampening the strands of his hair that have fallen in front of his eyes. Not dissimilar to the state of his cock, which seems to be forming a steady stream of pre-come, dribbling down the length. Sirius decides to take care of the former, brushing his hair off of his forehead. The action is so gentle, juxtaposing the orders uttered in a low growl. “Pas encore, mon Loup. Lift your legs up.”

Remus does as told, mumbling incoherently,“yes yes please Sirius please, please one finger at least please-”

Sirius runs a finger over his hole, teasing but not yet breaching. “Colour?”

“Green-” he gasps, whimpering loudly. He tries to push back onto Sirius’ finger but to no avail. Sirius keeps circling his hole, so slow. “Mm. Siri-” he lets out a shaky breath, practically choking as he tries to inhale sharply.

This is exactly what he wants. Being able to reduce Remus to a hot blubbering mess, unable to form coherent sentences. All flushed and frustrated, but his eyes. God his eyes. He has to take a breath to calm himself. Remus looks at him with such trust. Such adoration. He feels undeserving. He knows if he tells Remus this he would assure him straight away that that’s not the case. But this is about Remus.

He feels honoured that he would trust him enough to try this. They’ve talked about both their trust issues and the fact that Remus feels comfortable enough with him makes Sirius feel so special. Makes him love him just that little bit more.  
He finally pushes a finger in, prompting a loud whine from Remus. He arches his back and Sirius can’t help but chuckle at Remus’ mutterings. “Yes yes yes a-ah-”

“You like me fucking you with my finger huh?”

Remus nods “Mm. F- Fu- uh-”

“You think I should stop here? Stay for hours keeping you on the edge, with just my one finger?” He smirks, curling the one finger ever so slightly, then slowly pulling out, and back in.

“Nng- m-muh-”

He pulls out completely, resulting in a groan of frustration from Remus. He looks up and he’s got his eyes screwed shut again, mumbling to himself.

This is going to be a long night. He never wants it to end.

He builds it up slowly, one finger turns into two, turns into three before he pulls all of them out, giving Remus a break to catch his breath and calm down.

He grabs the lube and coats it over his own dick, maintaining eye contact with Remus. It feels so personal, stroking his dick while being watched. He feels vulnerable and exposed and it’s so hot. He sees Remus’ knuckles, turned white as they’re fisted up in the sheets. “This is what you do to me.”

Remus whimpers at Sirius’ low voice, his hand moving to touch his dick.

“Na-ah no touching sweetheart. I promise I’ll make it worth it just hold on a little- ah-” he buckles slightly at the twist of his own hand around the head of his dick “-a little longer-”

Remus looks like he’s struggling though, hands shaking at his sides.

“Look at you,” he coos “I’m not even inside you yet and you’re already falling apart.”

“A-ah- Cap- please- let me-”

Oh. Oh. Sirius likes the sound of that nickname on his lovers lips. He wants to bundle him up and never let him go. He wants to tear him apart. God he wants to fuck him so hard. He’s never going to be able to hear that nickname the same again.

“Say it again.”

“Cap. Cap Cap Cap Cap Cap” he whispers like a broken record. On and on. While Sirius fucks into his fist. In and out.

“P-please t-tuh-”

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please” Remus growls in frustration, legs trembling in the effort as he tries to stay still. He’s been trying to rub against the sheets to get some relief, he can tell.

“What do you want?”

“Please t-touch- touch!” Remus gasps, trying to release some tension in any way but to no avail. Sirius crawls over and holds Remus’ hips down into the mattress. His grip practically bruising.

“Didn’t I tell you to be good?”

Remus nods desperately. “Good! Good! I, ah, please-”

Sirius swirls a finger in the wet tip of Remus’ dick, the other hand still holding his hip down. Remus, over-sensitive, starts muttering a stream of curses, breath caught in the back of his throat as he focuses all his thoughts onto not cumming.  
Sirius tuts disapprovingly. “How are you going to last with my dick in you when you can’t even handle,” he trails one finger down the underside of his cock, then back up to the head, “one finger?”  
Remus whimpers, trying to move, trying to create any sort of friction.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Sirius’ voice is light and teasing, gentle lips against Remus’ ear.  
He nods so fast. Gives Sirius whiplash just watching how quickly he nods his head, moaning loud. “Then hold on just a little longer.”

Remus drops his head, breath hitching “please please please please” he repeats.

“Colour”

“Green”

“Good boy. Such a good boy. Look at you.” Remus blushes at that, unable to avoid Sirius’ lingering gaze as he looks him up and down. “All splayed out just for me. So good. You’re lasting so long. You want my dick?”

“Please!”

Sirius gives his dick a couple more pumps before lining it up, grunting as he pushes the head against his hole. He pulls out as soon as the head slips past the tight ring, much to Remus’ dismay.

“No, no, no, not l-la-last- ah- Sirius- Cap- please need- I need- fuck-”

“You’ll cum when I say you cum.” he grabs the back of Remus’ neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. Everything is too much, even for Sirius. He knows he’s close. They’re both close. But if they could just carry on for that bit longer…

Sirius pushes the head of his cock back in, taking a second to breathe before slowly pushing further and further in until he’s balls deep, hips slotted against Remus’ hips. He presses their foreheads together, “don’t cum yet.” he whispers, partly to himself as well as Remus.

He pulls out, then back in. It’s not very fast. And his pace isn’t hard. But it’s deep. God it’s so deep. It feels like he’s been on the edge for ages. God knows how Remus is feeling. He’s got his arms looped round Sirius’ neck loosely, still only forming monosyllables as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I love you” Sirius gasps, grabbing either side of his hips and thrusts into him harder and faster. Again and again, repeating “I love you I love you I love you-”

Remus grabs his hand, squeezing tight “more” he whines. He seems to be trying to bring Sirius closer and away at the same time, senses overwhelming and head cloudy.

“You wanna cum?”

“Please!”

Sirius grabs a fistful of Remus’ hair and yanks hard. “Then cum.”

He holds Remus as best as he can but he’s everywhere. He writhes and trembles and all Sirius can do is fuck him through, frankly, the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life. It feels like it goes on for hours. He doesn’t think he’s ever head Remus moan so much, so loudly, ever. He doesn’t think he’s ever cum so much either. He can’t tell where he starts and Remus ends; they mangle together, holding each other as they ride through it.

By the time they come down, Sirius is completely blissed out, collapsed beside Remus. “Holy shit.” he huffs a laugh, cringing at the stickiness as he moves to face Remus and panics a little when he sees he isn’t moving. “Rem?” he sits up, shaking his shoulders.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” he curses as he gets up, grabbing a towel and running it under the cold tap. He runs back and places it over Remus’ head, who after a minute, blinks awake and frowns.

“Sirius?” his voice is worn and raspy. He reaches out for Sirius, who sighs in relief, dropping onto Remus. “Did I cum?”

Sirius laughs loudly, kissing his nose, “Yes you did. And it was amazing.”

Remus just hums, still out of it. He smiles sleepily at Sirius, who doesn’t think he could ever love anyone as much as he loves Remus right now.  
As if reading his mind, Remus whispers, “I love you but I’m so tired, Sirius.”

“I know, baby. You did so good. God, you’re- you’re amazing. Perfect.” Sirius kisses all over his face, prompting Remus to laugh happily. “You just rest. I’ll take care of you.”

Remus hums, curling up to Sirius, “so good to me.”

Settling beside Remus, Sirius sighs contentedly.

“Tomorrow, we’re gonna see how many times you can make me cum.” Remus whispers sleepily, “make up for all the teasing tonight.”

Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, Sirius smiles.  
“You got it, Mon Loup.”


	2. Just a little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation - the day after.

“Right.” Sirius clapped his hands, settling down on his favourite chair of the house, “let’s do this.”

Remus shot a puzzled look at the man in his lap, as his hands immediately found their way to Sirius’ hips. “Do what?” he questioned.

Sirius would have felt hurt at the comment, but as he casted his mind back to last night, and Remus’ incredibly sleepy (and adorable) demeanour, he lets his forgetfulness slide. “What you suggested last night.” he prompted. 

“Oh...oh- really?” Remus’ eyes widened at Sirius’ nod, “what, for the whole day?”

“Why, don’t think you can last?”

“Hey! I can last.” Remus huffed, shooting Sirius a pouty look. He just grinned, loving the look on Remus’ face. He adored the way he could tease Remus - took pleasure in it, in fact. He knew just how to get to him. But what was really the icing on the cake, was the way Remus gave as good as he got. It was ridiculously hot. Drove Sirius crazy. 

“I was just thinking logistically.” Remus explained, “it’s 8am. What about Reg?”

“Dumo’s.”

“And seeing the cubs for dinner?”

“Rescheduled.”

“Huh.” Remus sat back and looked at Sirius appreciatively, “you’ve thought this through.”

Sirius smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just- last night was really good. Like- next level really good.” Remus hummed in agreement.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Sirius pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket. 

“Where did you even have time to-”

“Please shut up.” Sirius said calmly, clearing his throat dramatically as Remus snorted in amusement. He began to read,

“Rules of Sirius and Remus’ Wonderful Adventures in Cumming.

Rule number 1: Traffic light safe words. I’ll keep checking in with you but you gotta be completely honest with me. Because the last thing I want is you being in pain or uncomfortable. So, green is hell yeah keep it the fuck going, amber is don’t stop but let’s take it down a notch and red is stop. Understood?”

Remus nodded, “this goes for you as well, love.”

“I know.” he smiled fondly, then continued.

“Rule number 2: We’re taking lots of breaks. For food, water, or just to catch your breath. You want a break? Just ask. This is about making you feel good.”

“It’s about making you feel good too.” Remus said softly, rubbing a hand on his hip.

“You feeling good makes me feel good.” Sirius said simply, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. Remus scrunched his nose at the action, smiling nevertheless. Sirius just grinned and looked back at his paper. He paused for a moment. “That’s all I wrote.”

Remus laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I love that you went through the effort of writing that down. I’m sure we’ll figure it out as we go, yeah?”

Sirius nodded in agreement. He felt so fortunate to be in such a comfortable relationship with Remus. He put his entire trust in him and vice versa.

It felt liberating being able to try new things without anxiety or judgement - just complete and utter adoration and willingness. He’d often think back to times when he couldn’t even open himself up to his teammates, let alone a lover. Now, it felt almost second nature.

Don’t get him wrong, his heart would still turn to mush every time he’d hear Remus say I love you. But, now, he was able to return the remark with no fear. It was casual, the way he could say it as they passed each other skating, or sat across the table eating dinner. The casualness of the phrase didn’t negate the strong emotions behind it. In fact, it amplified it. The freedom of being able to tell Remus he loved him at any time of the day? And seeing his face light up every time? Yeah. Nothing beats that feeling.

He found himself wondering at what point he started saying I love you in this way. But thinking back, he realised he’s always said it. It was just only recently he started saying it out loud.

Emboldened by the determined look on Remus’ face, Sirius clambered off of his lap onto his feet.

“Smooth.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus’ hands, tugging him along to the bedroom.

Once they got there, Sirius pulled Remus into a kiss, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed a fistful and tugged gently, coaxing a quiet moan out of his partner. He walked them backwards until Remus’ legs hit the edge of the bed. Though, instead of falling back, Remus stayed close, pressed up against Sirius. He bounced up on his tiptoes, until Sirius got the idea and scooped him up, hands secure on his ass. Remus grinned against his lips, legs wrapped around his waist. 

“So, you gonna fuck me, or what?” he mumbled, peppering kisses along his jaw. 

“Don’t know… my hands are pretty full.”

“You-” Remus bursted out laughing, leaning his forehead against Sirius’. His body shook with laughter as he looked into his eyes with a bright smile. 

Remus’ infectious laugh encouraged Sirius to join him, smiling just as brightly, “what! My hands are full.”

“You’re seriously making jokes right now?”

“Yes I am Sirius-ly.”

“Oh my god.” Remus groaned, but made no effort to hide his amused smile. 

Sirius settled Remus down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He took a moment to let his eyes rake over Remus’ body. Despite his typical self-deprecation, Remus was very confident in himself in the bedroom. He felt himself slipping into a more submissive state as Remus smirked, copying his previous action, looking him up and down. He blinked, attempting to reorganise his thoughts. This was about him taking control today. If he was lucky he’d still get Remus’ dick in him. Hmm. His mind wandered as he fantasised about riding his dick later. 

“Sirius?”

He embraced the warmth he felt, suddenly surrounding him. This was nice. His eyes were heavy and his mouth fell open.

“Sirius.”

He frowned and blinked his eyes open. He saw Remus’ worried face. “Sorry I- was lost for a bit there.”

“Are you okay?” his voice was laced with concern, now sat up in front of him.

“Yeah I- I don’t know what happened - it felt nice though.”

“Do you want to take a break?”

Sirius shook his head quickly, “no let’s keep going. I just- was distracted I guess.”

“By what?”

“You. I was just thinking-” he huffed, a little embarrassed. Remus just smiled encouragingly. He could tell he was still worried. He continued, “about riding you. Maybe. Later.”

“Why not now?”

“No I- I wanna-” god he still felt so dizzy. What was going on? “Can you just- sit back for a minute.” Remus touching him suddenly felt really overwhelming. His head was spinning. 

Remus, panicked, sat back, “what can I do?” 

“No I-” Sirius whimpered, immediately missing his touch, “come back.” Remus tugged him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. Yeah I-I feel good I’m just- dizzy.”

“Do you want some water?” Remus pushed a hand through his hair. Sirius leaned into it, sighing.

“No can we just stay here for a bit.”

“Of course, love.” Remus pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, pulling him to lie down. He tugged the covers over both of them, letting Sirius curl into Remus’ body. He was so warm. 

“Sorry.” Sirius felt bad. Today was supposed to be about making Remus feel good, but he fucked it all up and now Remus was the one holding and comforting him. 

“Don’t you dare say sorry. We were trying something new. Are you-” Remus looked down to notice Sirius was still hard, his cock leaking with a steady stream of pre-cum.

Sirius blushed, “I don’t know what’s going on but I feel good. I like you holding me.”

“Can I touch you?”

Sirius nodded, but Remus cupped his cheek, tilting his head up to face him. “Need you to say it out loud, baby.” he murmured. Oh fuck. His voice was so soft, but the underlying dominant tone elicited a quiet moan out of Sirius.

“Yes-” he gasped a little, rubbing his dick against Remus’ thigh. His hand snaked round to cup the back of Sirius’ neck. He let his head fall back, trusting Remus to hold him. 

A look of realisation dawned on Remus’ face. “You like when I take control like this, don’t you?”

Sirius nodded, eyes blown wide with arousal. “Please,” he whispered, desperate to be touched. His back arched as Remus brushed his thigh against his dick, the friction overwhelming Sirius. He felt that dizziness slowly seep into his head again, but this time he welcomed it. His arms fell to his sides, any tension in his body melting away. Remus maneuvered them so he was on top. 

“I got you, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Sirius came surprisingly quickly, Remus following short after. Sirius didn’t think he’d ever felt so good. His head was high up in the clouds, sated and sleepy. When he finally came down, Remus handed him a glass of water. 

He tried to hold the glass, but frowned when his hands felt weak and trembled. Remus cupped his hands round the glass and guided it to his lips. “Drink.” he said quietly. Sirius did as told, grateful as his throat had felt dry. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Sirius just looked down, shrugging.

“Can I say what I think happened?” he nodded. “I sometimes get like it. When you’re being all- captain-y,” he smiled a little at that, then motioned for Remus to continue, “sometimes I feel really dizzy and...almost like I’m high?”

Sirius nodded in agreement. He felt like that. 

“I think it just caught us both a bit by surprise. Because we were planning on you being more dominant today. I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Actually, it was pretty hot.”

Sirius ducked his chin into his chest, his cheeks colouring slightly, “really?” he questioned. Remus nodded, placing the glass on the side before tugging Sirius into a cuddle.

“Hmm. Let’s have a nap then maybe we can try again?”

That sounded like an amazing plan. As Sirius began to fall asleep, his last thoughts were of how wonderful his boyfriend was. His gentleness always took him by surprise; when most instances Sirius would fear judgement, with Remus, he felt like he could rip his heart right out of his chest and would trust it in his hands. He loved him more than anything. And usually that love was accompanied by an almost hesitance, a fear for losing what great thing he had. But as he felt Remus’ warmth enveloped by his arms, he didn’t hold on tighter. No, he trusted that Remus would keep him safe. And hold onto him forever. 

When Sirius eventually woke up, it was to an insistent hardness pressed against his hip. 

He smiled, turning his head to press his lips to Remus’, coaxing a quiet, low moan out of the latter man. “Can I touch you?” Sirius asked against his lips, reluctant to pull away from the kiss. 

Remus just hummed sleepily, leaning into the kiss. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, nipping at his bottom lip. “Rem. Can I touch you?”

“Mmm yes.” Remus was basically half asleep. Sirius huffed. While his lover was very adorable asleep, there were more pressing matters at hand. He kissed him hard, then tugged on his hair.

That woke him up.

Remus looked at him, eyes wide and coherent. “Can. I. touch. you.” Sirius repeated more adamantly. 

“Yes, Sirius- ah- ah-” he whimpered as Sirius tightened his grip on his hair. The motion not only pleased Remus, but also enabled Sirius to take control of the more dominant role. “What did you just call me?”

There was a moment of silence, before Remus whispered, “Captain.”

“Speak up.”

“Captain!”

“Good. Touch yourself.”

Remus let his eyes fall shut as he wrapped a hand round his own dick, huffing and moaning quietly. 

Sirius palmed his own cock, watching Remus intently. He loved the way he touched himself. Bucking up into his hand as he kept eye contact with Sirius. Bottom lip pulled between his teeth and face scrunching up when he twisted his hand just so around the head. Sirius reached a hand out to brush against Remus’ nipple, causing the other man to gasp and arch up into the touch. 

“Think you can cum like this, baby?” Sirius murmured lowly into his ear. He sucked a mark in that spot on his neck just behind his ear where he knew Remus was most sensitive. Sure enough, Remus went completely slack against him, breathing stuttered and eyes fallen shut. “I know you can do it. Such a pretty boy. Gonna cum just for me.” he watched as Remus’ pace quickened. Sirius wrapped his hand round Remus’, muttering, “just relax. Keep it slow.” 

He guided Remus’ hand up and down his length, slowly and purposefully. “Come on, you can do it.”

“Need more-” Remus whined, trying to move his hand up and down quicker. But Sirius’ grip was unrelenting.

“Do it. I know you can, baby. You’re so good for me, gonna cum for me aren’t you?” Sirius’ tone was gentler but unwavering in authority. He brought his free hand up to toy with his nipples.

After a few more seconds, Sirius let up, guiding Remus’ hand to pump his dick a little quicker. Remus’ breathing then picked up and before he knew it, he was spilling all over their hands, half-choking on a moan caught in the back of his throat. Sirius didn’t stop, though, kept sliding his hand up and down Remus’, now sensitive, dick. Remus whimpered and rustled around, heels digging into the mattress as Sirius milked out every last drop of cum, tugging on his now wet cock. 

Sirius only gave Remus a short moment to catch his breath, though. Because after a few seconds, he dipped his head down and took Remus’ soft cock into his mouth.

“Oh my- oh my god Cap- oh fuck I can’t.” Remus babbled as Sirius hummed round his dick. He chuckled a little when he felt it start to get harder again in his mouth. He tapped Remus’ hip in a familiar pattern. Once he recognised what he was asking, Remus moaned, “green!”

He spent a while there, sucking Remus’ dick. It wasn’t long until he was fully hard again. Sirius lifted himself off to give his jaw a break, choosing instead to let his hands travel to Remus’ ass, circling a finger over his hole. He pressed his face into his thigh, head spinning a little at the smell of hot sex and sweat coming from Remus. He started biting and sucking at the skin of his thigh until he pulled away, pleased with the purpling mark beginning to appear.

He looked to his side, racking his brain as he tried to remember where he put the lube. Reading his mind, Remus placed the bottle in his hands. Sirius brought himself up to face him, taking in his appearance. His kiss-swollen red lips, his mussed hair, strands sticking to his forehead and his flushed cheeks. But most of all he took notice of Remus’ deep brown eyes. Trusting and loving, gazing right back into his own. “I love you.” he said, eliciting a bright smile out of the man beneath him.

“Ditto.”

Sirius squeezed some lube onto his fingers and brought them back down to his ass. He pushed until one slid in, then brought it back out. He curled one finger as he pushed back in, almost brushing against his prostate - almost. 

“More more more-” Remus bit his lip, attempting to quieten his moans. Sirius pulled his finger out completely, earning a groan from Remus, “what the fuck?”

“Don’t you fucking swear at me.” Remus just pouted, crossing his arms.

“Put your dick in me then.”

“Stop biting your lip, then. I want to hear all the noises you make.”

Remus just frowned and stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Oh- it was gonna be like that, was it?

He placed a hand on his stomach. Then slowly moved his hand, all the way up until it was on the side of his neck, cradling his head. He maintained his icy glare, watching as Remus’ eyes widened.

“Colour.” he growled lowly.

“Green.” Remus whimpered. His voice was barely there. 

“Gotta speak up, darling.”

“Green.” he gritted his teeth, “please.”

“Please what?”

“Please...my neck.”

His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as he watched Remus, moaning quietly and shifting about on the bed. He lifted his hand up to hold Sirius’ wrist, guiding it round his neck.

Oh. He liked this. 

He let his hand hold his neck very loosely. “Like- like this?” Sirius was mindful he didn’t want to let up this dominant role but this was something new. And he couldn’t help but be worried. He didn’t want to hurt Remus. 

“Yeah- a- a little tighter-” he said quietly, looking up at Sirius. That felt good. Watching Remus completely give himself up to him. He loved him so fucking much. This came as a bit of a surprise, especially with it so close to his shoulder, but all Sirius wanted to do was make him feel good. He made a mental note to talk to him about it later. At least for now, his grip still was very loose. 

Sirius attempted to put them back on track, “not so bratty now, huh?” Remus only rolled his eyes at that. 

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“I love you.”

“I love you so much.” 

“Lift your legs.” he commanded, and Remus did as told, eyes filled with excitement. 

He poured some more lube over his fingers and went back to work, pushing one finger in his hole easily. After a while, he added a second, curling his fingers and pressing in further, brushing against his prostate.

Sirius kept his hold on his neck, an insistent pressure that seemed to be lulling Remus. He looked how Sirius felt not that long ago. Huh. 

He watched as Remus let his eyes fall shut, small huffs of breath coming from those fucking lips. Remus Lupin’s lips were a work of art and they were most certainly going to be the death of him. 

But what a way to go. 

He added a third finger, struggling to keep himself at bay when Remus was there, pushing himself back onto his fingers. Fuck. 

“Cum for me.”

“What!” Remus huffed, exasperated. He moaned as Sirius quickened his pace ever so slightly, head thrashing side to side. “I can’t-”

“Yes you can. You’re close I can feel it. Colour?”

“Green-” he whimpered, desperate to get Sirius further inside him. Sirius leaned down, muffling both their moans as he pressed their lips together.

“You’re gonna cum for me. Then maybe I’ll give you my dick.”

He curled his fingers even more, every thrust targeting his prostate perfectly. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling incoherently.

“Come on baby. You’re doing so well.” he dropped his hand from his throat to wrap round his dick. That was all Remus needed. He came all over Sirius’ hand, legs flexing and clenching. He tried to squeeze them shut, but Sirius just parted his knees, the action prompting Remus’ dick to pulse another more time in his hand, the last few drops of cum dribbling out of the tip. 

Sirius looked down at himself, realising he just came untouched. Huh. That was new. Looking back up at Remus, he could see that he noticed too.

“Impressive.” he remarked dryly.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Sirius mumbled. He lifted himself up, cringing at the wetness, “I’ll get something to clean up. Want some water, something to eat?”

Remus nodded, but then frowned when Sirius got up. “Where are you going?” he asked. 

Sirius looked back at him, confused. “Getting water and snacks?”

Remus didn’t answer, instead choosing to lift his arms, pouting at Sirius, who laughed, walking back to him. He lifted him up, Remus clinging to him like a koala. “Better.” he mumbles into his neck, hiding his face. 

They got some water as well as some protein bars for energy. They both sat back down on the bed, Remus immediately crawling into Sirius’ lap when they did so. 

Sirius looked at him and smiled, “how you feeling, baby?”

“Mm good.” he smiled sweetly, humming as Sirius brought his hand up to cup both his cheeks. 

“Open.” Sirius said gently, feeding Remus some of the bar. They sat like that for a while, taking turns having bites of the snacks, then drinking some water. 

“Wanna keep going?” Sirius asked in a soft, hushed tone. 

Remus smiled and nodded, “yes please. I want to-” he then blushed and looked down. 

“Baby-” Sirius brought a hand around his neck, encouraging Remus to lift his head up, “what is it?”

“I want to make you feel good.” 

Sirius’ heart clenched. How did he get so lucky? Even as far gone as he was now, Remus still wanted to make him feel good. “Of course, sweetheart.”

He didn’t say any more, though. Just looked at Sirius expectantly. Ohh. He understood.

“Get on your stomach.”

Remus obeyed, “I wanna suck your cock.” he said quietly, prompting Sirius to chuckle, spreading his legs out either side of Remus. 

“Maybe you will if you shut up.”

“I just want you so ba-ahhh” Remus lets out a needy whine as Sirius pushed a hand through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

Sirius hummed. “Wow. Didn’t realise all I had to do was play with your hair to get you to shut up.” he teased.

Remus just stayed quiet, looking up at him through dark eyelashes, licking his lips. Sirius pushed his head down towards his dick. Remus, pleased Sirius got the idea, wrapped his lips round the head. 

Sirius’ grip on his hair tightened, “fuuuckkk.” Remus sunk down as far as he could. He brought his hand up to wrap round the rest of the length he couldn’t get in his mouth. Sirius lifted his hips, essentially fucking into Remus’ hot and wet mouth. The heat was too much. Sirius came very quickly, Remus swallowing all of it up. 

He looked back up at Sirius and smiled dizzily, lips wet and shiny as they caught the light. 

“Kiss me.”

Remus crawled up, draping himself over Sirius’ body. He kissed him sloppily, neither one of them rushing. Just taking their time, as Sirius slowly brought his hand to Remus’ dick. “Back on your stomach.” he mumbled against his lips. 

Remus wasted no time in doing so. Though Sirius didn’t tell him to, he tucked his knees underneath him, arching his back and sticking his ass up in the air. 

“Spread your legs.” Sirius gulped, reaching forward to drag a finger through the wet mess dripping down Remus’ legs. “Baby-”

Remus whimpered, head hanging low. “Baby did you cum again?” he only nodded in response, cheeks dark with a blush. 

Oh my god. 

Sirius palmed his own dick, which was still soft but fucking hell was that a sight in front of him. He tapped Remus’ hip, “baby come back here.”

Remus did as told, still looking down.

“You think you can cum again?” he plays with his hair. 

“M-maybe-”

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Alright. How about I finger you for a bit then give you my dick once I’m hard again? See if you can go another couple times?”

Remus groaned, letting his forehead drop against Sirius’ shoulder. “Will I even have that much-much cum left?” he asked quietly.

“Guess we’ll find out, sweetheart. Why don’t you wrap your arms around my neck and bring yourself up so I can finger you, yeah?” Remus nodded quickly, doing as told. 

Sirius paused for a moment, then had the most incredible idea. “Ride my fingers.” 

Remus sunk down on his fingers, gasping and moaning. 

“Sirius- ah- please please I need you inside me” Remus threw his back, leaving his throat exposed. A sheen of sweat over his skin glistened as he bounced up and down. That neck was way too bare for Sirius’ liking. He made another mental note to mark that up in a bit. Maybe after he lets him cum again. 

“You’ve got me inside you.”

“No! Your dick- please, Cap-”

“Clearly you’re not ready if you’re still forming full sentences.” Sirius growled, shoving his three fingers in and out of him, meeting Remus’ ass. He brushed against his already over-stimulated prostate, causing Remus to jolt over him, whimpering and moaning loudly. “Cum for me again.”

“I can’t- I need- fuck-”

“You can do it baby. Do it.”

“Ah—ah-” Remus gripped onto his shoulder tightly. 

“Come on baby. My sweet baby. Fuck, you look so beautiful like this. You’re the best.” Remus moaned louder, encouraging Sirius to continue his string of compliments, “so good for me. Look at you. I know you can cum again. You’re so gorgeous.”

Sirius kissed him hard, then whispered, 

“I love you.”

The phrase was emphasised by a hard press of his fingers against his prostate. And that was the tipping point for Remus. He gripped onto Sirius, so tight he was definitely bruising. He moaned and whimpered loudly, chest heaving up and down as his balls pulled up tight. Barely anything came out, a small amount of cum dribbling out of his tip. He scrunched his face up, mouth agape.

Remus wasn’t even making sense anymore, reduced to monosyllables. Sirius let him ride through it, wrapping his arms around his waist as he slumped against him, body completely relaxed now. 

“Think you can go another time?” Sirius joked, kissing his cheek. Remus just groaned, shaking his head. 

Sirius laughed a little, “oh baby you were so good.” Remus smiled sleepily, pleased.

“Don’t leave.”

“Not going anywhere sweetheart.”

“Can we just sleep now?”

“I was thinking we could have a bath? You don’t have to do anything, I’ll just clean you up. You can sleep while I run it?”

“Mmmm. So good to me.” he whispered, nuzzling his head against Sirius’ arm and humming. 

“You’re like a cat.” he teased, scratching his scalp, just behind his ear. That only prompted Remus to hum even more, smiling.

“Carry me to the bath?”

“It’s not run yet.”

“I know. Just don’t wanna be without you.”

Sirius’ face softened as he looked at Remus. Taking in his sleepy face, eyes looking back at his, he was struck with such overwhelming happiness and affection. His fondness for Remus couldn’t even be put into words. “Of course I can carry you. I’ll do anything for you.”

Sirius doesn’t think he had ever said anything so true in his life.


End file.
